Light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are solid state devices that emit light at a certain frequency. Frequency modifying elements, such as a phosphor layer, are used to convert at least some light emitted from the solid state light emitter to light at other frequencies to produce light of a different color than what is emitted from the LED. Other color mediating elements may be included in packaging for one or more LEDs to modify light from the LEDs. Improvements in LED color mediation techniques are constantly being made.